warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowen Thropping
Bowen Thropping is the leader of the Redrock Raiders, a guild dedicated to getting her in to the Aunty Jack Show. Description Bowen is an average-sized female Tauren, none to distinctive in her features. She has spotted black and white fur, a thick mane and wears her hair in a pair of long braids that hang down either side of her head. She has brown eyes and small horns. Her only really noticeable trait is the quartet of small white stripes across her otherwise black muzzle. Bowen carries herself with an air of quiet determination, compared to the lazy, drowsy look that seems so common to other female Tauren. A determined adventurer, she dresses in a suit of armour pieced together from components found in various places across Northrend, usually form the denizens of dungeons and other such places. Oddly enough, despite being the guild's leader, she never seems to wear the Redrock Raiders' tabard. Personality To say that Bowen is a driven woman would be an understatement. She has dedicated herself and her guild towards a single goal, one that she determinedly pushes to despite any setbacks she may suffer or obstacles she may encounter. That one goal is to get herself into the Aunty Jack Show. Bowen earnestly believes that the best way for her to achieve anything would be to fight alongside Aunty Jack and her guild, rather then aiding the rest of her guild. More to the point, she has oriented the entirety of her guild towards her goal. Everything they do is designed to aid her in her goal; the orders she gives them directs them towards objectives that will be beneficial to her, not them. She expects them to contribute to the guild bank, but then has no qualms about then using the money or goods contributed by all its members for her own benefit. Similarly, she expects them not just to follow her orders, but to do exactly as she says and to be ready to follow her every whim. Bowen is rather bad at reading people; she fails to see reasons why they wouldn't get along or work together even when it is obvious, and she often mistakenly calls people by different names. In short, she is both ambitious and selfish, yet at the same time, so near-sighted that she can't see that what she is doing is harming others. She also is blissfully unaware of how Aunty Jack herself would react to someone doing the same in her guild. Bowen is obsessed with Baron Rivendare's horse and, in past, has lead numerous futile attacks on Stratholme in order to capture it. History Hailing from Mulgore, Bowen Thropping was the first-born of her trabe's chief. Her parents somewhat doted on her, tending to indulge her every whim and desire. She grew up aiding the trabe, knowing full well that, one day, it would all be hers. Training as a hunter, she did her best to protect her inevitable inheritance. The Tauren's alliance with the Orcs and the creation of the nation of Mulgore and the city of Thunder Bluff somewhat upset her plans. Her trabe gladly joined the Horde, surrendering their autonomy for the security and peace of being a part of a greater nation. Bowen was caught by surprise, not realizing until after the fact that her parents had, in effect, given away her inheritance. While she would one day lead the trabe, she would be but a small cog in a greater machine, a situation that she was somewhat upset about. Determined to make the best of things, she sought other ways to increase her own power. Taking what she had learned about leadership and authority, she formed a group of adventurers known as the Redrock Raiders under her lead. The Raiders had some degree of initial success, managing to score several victories and make a good showing for themselves. However, Bowen was not satisfied; she yearned for greater things. It was at this point that she came into contact with the infamous Aunty Jack Show. To say that the guild had an impression on her would be an understatement. She began doing as much research as she could on them, determined to find out everything she could about them and discover the secret of their successes. This lead her to a singe realization; rather then building up the Redrock Raiders, she would be better off simply joining the Aunty Jack Show herself. She submitted an application, only to have it rejected straight out. Disappointed, she nonetheless remained determined to become a part of the Aunty Jack Show. To this end, she plotted a new course for the Raiders; everything they did would be to the benefit of herself (and, to a lesser degree, her partner Skaase). The result was a substantial change in direction of the guild; all efforts were dedicated towards helping her to get into the Aunty Jack Show. She has remained determined to one day join the elite guild that is at the forefront of the Horde, regardless of how many people she has to step on to get there. category:Characters category:Horde category:Tauren category:Hunter category:Redrock Raiders category:Articles by Darthfish